124th Hunger Games:The Bloodied
by jakeboy4914
Summary: 24 tributes battle it out in a quell twist for the 50th anniversary of the second rebellion. And certain tributes will find it a lot more difficult than the others. Read ahead to figure out the twist. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Tribute Form and Tribute List

**Hi guys this is my SYOT, its gonna be interesting because I sorta suck at writing other peoples characters perfectly but i'll try my best. Also I have this policy that if you read and review this story then hop on over to its prequel of sorts which I'm also just starting, It will probably take me a bit over a month to get all the tributes I need for this SYOT and in that time I'll be updating my other story constantly so please go check it out its the 123rd Hunger Games: The Hunted. Also please give me loads of constructive criticism but nothing to unfair, this is only fanfiction after all. I want people who stay with my writing and review which will also keep your tributes in the game. I also often stop writing or get bored of writing for a bit around the 7th-12th chapter so if I do review or PM and tell me off for slacking off cause I probably deserve it. I won't update another chapter until Ive got a full list but I will keep updating this chapter as much as possible. Ok so after all that I think I will give you guys a quick snippet of the president and the 1st 74th quell(the 50th anniversary to the game that begun the second rebellion) but I have to be careful because I do not want to give away what happens at the end of my other story cause I haven't even decided myself yet. Ok so here it is:**

* * *

**President Snow the 2nd POV, Capitol Square**

It was almost my time to confidently tramp onto the stage and give my lustrous speech, my citizens were most definitely looking forward to it but me, eh. I couldn't care less about this crap all that bothered me was that the Hunger Games carried on and there was no rebellion amongst the Districts cause I know very well what the consequence of that is. My head game maker, Tigris has chosen this years twist and I must agree its an exciting one but I didn't expect any less of her after last years fabulantific success. I held the red slip in my hand nervously, it had gone perfectly last time I announced a quell but my wordings for this one were completely different because I will talk more about the second rebellion not the first. "Now I welcome you to our very own President Snow!" I heard Yonas Marble scream aloud and then a roar of applause and whistles stretched towards me grasping my ear and yanking the eardrum away.

I walked up to the large, open stage in front of at least 20,000 people who stood around it stretching back to 200 metres away. I stood at the microphone my back completely straight with pride and dignity and my chest with the black tux over it pushed out with manliness. I coughed into the microphone and from the front row backwards a mocking silence spread over them proving my deafening power over all of Panem.

"Welcome everyone to the 1st Rebellion Quell, held once every 50 years in honour of the people who died after the beginning of the rebellion exactly 50 years ago. Panem has an astonishing history that surrounds it, with many wars and rebellions but we've always come back together as one" I chuckled quietly to myself, the Districts will be enraged when they here that one. "The first rebellion was fought between the Capitol and the Districts, the Capitol blew up District 13, the main rebellion leaders and stopped the war. The Capitol won and reunited Panem together but as punishement to the districts every year they would have to offer up 1 boy and 1 girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight in a game where only one would be left standing. Then 74 years later came a silly girl from District 12 known as Katniss, she thought that with help she could defy the one District that bound all the rest together, the capitol. She defied the odds and killed my father but everything collapsed underneath her, Panem fell and the Capitol lead a surge to stop the rebels which worked. We then restored things back to normal and were even kind enough to help bring back district 12 which had been bombed in the rebellion. Now 50 years later Panem thrives proudly with everyone having their small role to play!" I finished my speech louder than the monotone voice I had been using throughout the rest of it. I waited for the applause in the square to calm down before beginning the next part of my speech.

I coughed again to silence the Capitolites and then started on the second phase of my important speech. "On this 50th anniversary of the second rebellion we mark a special event, just like a normal quarter quell there is a twist to this years hunger games" I stopped for a second as some people hooted and whistled although they already knew this news. I pulled the red envelope out from my jacket pocket and slipped it open and began to read it aloud. "This year on the 50th anniversary of the second rebellion as a reminder to the rebels that wars can split families apart the tributes reaped will come from the same families, and remember, only one will come out alive. May the odds be ever in your favour!" I finally finished cheerily, hmmm it was gonna be an interesting year ahead!

* * *

**So now that you know the twist here is the tribute form for you , it MUST be PM that it is sent to me by and if you want more details on the SYOT go to my profile where I have a full paragraph of crap explaining everything. Oh and one important thing is they have to be a boy and a girl cause I still want the genders to be equal in the arena:D. Remember you must send in two tributes but it doesnt have to be at the same time, so get completing:)**

**Tribute Form:**

**Name(First and Last, Middle is optional but I'd rather you didn't):**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Personality(2-3 sentences):**

**Appearance(3-4 sentences):**

**Bio/History(4-6 sentences, make it interesting):**

**Family(mention their sibling here as well please):**

**Sibling Relationship(5-8 sentences, most important thing here):**

**Friends:**

**Romance:**

**Outfits(completely optional I can figure some out):**

**Weapons of choice(can be good with no weapons?):**

**Strengths(3-4):**

**Weaknesses(3-4):**

**Token:**

**Interview Angle/Outfit:**

**Arena Strategy(overall vague strategy):**

**Bloodbath Strategy(might vary if I put them in alliance):**

**Training Score(Be realistic and explain how they get it)**

**Alliances(just say yes, no or partner, please don't all say partner):**

**Preferred Death(Hella unlikely you'll get it but just incase):**

**Other Sibling Notes(please tell me which one you want the reaping Pov for and which one you want the Capitol Pov for):**

**How your siblings react together in the arena(important):**

**Anything else(notes):**

**Remember to PM this and I need both tributes, it doesn't have to be at the same time but if you do one you have to do the other, be creative and write it well because its my choice if your character gets in or not. Thank you so much if you submit and thanks anyway if you don't :)**

Tribute List:

District 1: Luxury Items

Female:

Male:

District 2: Masonry

Female: Nayer Jackson~**BangBangishotyoudown**(18)

Male: Icarus Jackson~**BangBangishotyoudown**(12)

District 3: Electricity

Female: Artemis Galloway~**FandomFan0614**(18)

Male: Maspetra Portshore~**FandomFan0614**(16)

District 4: Fishing

Female: Athena Maycome~**WaffleManiac**(16)

Male: Connor Maycome~**WaffleManiac**(18)

District 5: Power

Female:

Male:

District 6: Transportation

Female:

Male:

District 7: Lumber

Female:

Male:

District 8: Textiles

Female: Jasmin Sorra~**Coolcattime**(14)

Male: Sion Sorra~**Coolcattime**(14)

District 9: Grain

Female: Evalyn Rivers~**Someoneorother123**(13)

Male: Harris Rivers~**Someoneorother123**(15)

District 10: Livestock

Female:

Male:

District 11: Agriculture

Female:

Male:

District 12: Coal Mining

Female:

Male:

* * *

**Ok so now that your making your characters here is how you get sponsor points which you can spend to gift something to your favourite tribute. Here is how to get your sponsor points.**

**~Submitting Your Two Tributes~40 points**

**~Reviewing~5 points**

**~Detailed Review(constructive criticism/favourite characters)~10 points**

**~Question Review(Answers al questions plus detalied)~15 points**

**~Favouriting story~5 points**

**~Following story~5 points**

**~Reviewing my other story~5 points**

**~Answer sponsor question correctly~20 points**

**Ok so here is how the points stand at the moment:D**

**WaffleManiac~50**

**Coolcattime~55**

**BangBangishotyoudown~40**

**Someoneorother~40**

**FandomFan0614~40**

**These will all be judged fairly by me and I will reward you with points every chapter. PM me when you want to sponsor any tribute something, anyone can do this as long as they have the correct amount of points and can PM me but I might make exceptions. The Sponsor Shop will probably come out in a later chapter closer to the bloodbath.**


	2. Wishes

**Ok so this is just a fill in chapter while I wait for all my spots to be filled up and I'm sorry but I don't want to start the reaping's until I have all of my characters because it feels more proper. So this chapter is probably gonna be quite short but we will see. Please remember to submit tributes and read and review my other story as well, the 123rd hunger games.**

* * *

**Topaz Luxton POV, Citizen of District 1.**

Ugh, this twist sucks, my last year to go into the hunger games, the year that I was finally gonna steal the spotlight away from Stark, my older sister who won the games 12 years ago and then they go ahead and do this stupid twist. Now I didn't even have a slight chance of going in, no, because my only other sibling is a brother who's fourteen, "Grrrr" I yelled as I lay pissed on my bed. This was gonna be the year I made my stamp but stupid game makers decided they had to come up with this piece of crap and now I'll be stuck watching the games on a darn TV forever.

All those lucky kids who had siblings, they would get to compete in the games and possibly do the greatest honour of killing their sibling! Well I guess to some people it wouldn't be fun but I'd give anything to be in the arena with my brother or sister and get to kill them it would be great.

* * *

**Sander Mayes POV, Capitol Citizen.**

This twist was astonishing, but oh my god the games are gonna be dramatic, so many heartbreaking moments and already I was half heartbroken knowing that only one could come out alive. But whatever I mean it's only a game right, whoever gets reaped will understand that it's just a game.

Wow Tigris, does such a good job at being head gamemaker, first she puts on one of the best games in history and now she's thought up this stunning twist and next year is another quell year so she'll probably blow everything out of the park again.

Aaah, I can't wait for the games to begin!

* * *

**Amelia Raven POV, District 10 citizen.**

I hate the Capitol, they're brutish, disgusting, bloody, hound dogs and they don't understand the pain they put us districts through. Parents afraid to even have children in the fear that they will be reaped. Kids afraid every year when the reaping comes round. The diseases that so many of us suffer from. And all the poverty-struck areas in panem that they turn a blind eye to.

And after all of that now they do this. It's gut-wrenching, to pit brother and sister against each other in a game thats already horrible enough thank you very much. And the worst part is, I have four brothers and all of them are eligible to be in the games with me this year!

But I guess I've just gotta hope the odds are ever in my favour.

* * *

**A/N: ok so just quickly I wanted to say that I really need tributes and I would love it if you could please submit. Also just wanted to say that once I have all the tributes then I'll begin the reaping's and once I finish the reaping's I'll wait until I can complete my other story before carrying on with this SYOT. And the sponsor store will be up just before the games begin so I can figure out how much everything needs to cost. Also when the reaping's finish I'll do a poll on who your fave is so far to keep you guy's interested. Thanks a lot bye.**


End file.
